All About Us
by Iapsa
Summary: With the arrive of a girl called Jolie, supposely an intern, the life of Drakken and Shego will overturn. Does Jolie have ulterior motives? Will Drakken prefer Jolie's housework or Shego's love? Will Shego leave him cause she's jalous? Read and Rewiew...
1. Like A Rebellious Teenager

Part 1 – Like a Rebellious Teenager 

In the city of Midelton in a nightclub in the fifth category ... 

Loud music played and bitches danced on the floor without the slightest shame. The drunks wandered aimlessly through the place, bumping into everything and running a hand in both men and women. In between, sitting on a dirty and scribbled desk, was a young woman, with long black hair, pale-green skin, wearing a pair of high black boots, a green-lime leggin and a black top too. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Asked a waiter dirty and sweaty waiter who approached the table where the woman was sitting. She sighed and looked up, supporting her right hand, leaving visible sharp fingernails painted black and beautiful dark green eyes. 

"Bring me a whiskey." She asked, pretending to sulk. The waiter walked away. The woman gave a slight bite on the lips, black as the nails.  
While she waited for her drink, a man approached the desk and leaned on it, getting right in front of the woman. 

"Hey ..."He said, looking seductively for women "What is a believer doing in a nightclub at this time of night?" 

The woman slowly crossed his arms and replied angrily: 

"Having long hair doesn't mean that I am a believer!" 

The man didn't answer, just continued to tape her. More specifically, staring at her breasts. Just so she could watch him carefully. He had brown eyes and sweaty hair the same color. He wore a dirty old jeans and wore no shirt, exposing a dirty abdomen, muscular and full of tattoos. 

"Yeah..." Flirted man "A believer wouldn't have these little melons ..." 

"Get away from me." The woman warned, noting that with "little melons" he referred to her breasts "Don't make me hurt you!" 

"So you're a tabby who bites ..." Tried to seduce the man, stroking the woman. Quick, in her right hand was green plasma amounted and she hit the man's face with violence, making everyone look at the scene. The man fell, with his hand where the woman was beaten. The music had stopped. 

"I warned you to get away from me!" The woman yelled, holding her i-Phone 4 that was on the table and leaving. 

Leaving there, she walked a few meters until be reached by a black car with tinted windows, so that couldn't see who was inside. Seeing the car, she stopped and rolled her eyes. "It can't be you again," she thought. Her cell phone rang. She answered and said: 

"I know, I'm going in!" 

She kept the phone, opened the car door and went in the front passenger seat. Beside her, in the driver's seat was a blue-skinned man who looked very mad scientist. 

"I told you, Shego!" He claimed "you'll eventually die from going to fifth category nightclubs every night!" 

"No fills, dr. Drakken!" Replied the woman "I'm young and I need to have fun!" 

"And you call it "fun"?" Drakken asked "There are only whores and drunks hitting on you!" 

"How do you know there was a drunk hitting on me?" Asked Shego. 

"Always is ... Isn't that true?" 

Shego sighed, irritated, and replied: 

"Yes. They look at my breasts like I was a cheap prostitute ... Why? Are my breasts that cool? Am I that cool?" 

"No…No ..." Drakken stammered, feeling difficulty in lying about that subject in that way. Was Shego that cool? Yes: she was beautiful, sexy and able to make any man (or even woman) to want her. 

"Let's go to the den, no?" Shego asked, interrupting her boss's thoughts. 

"Yes." He answered "I hope I don't have to come back here!" 

He accelerated the car and headed toward the den. 

There, Shego sat in the first seat she could see and sighed, almost falling asleep: 

"I'm exhausted ..." 

"This is the problem of going out every night, Shego! "Drakken grumbled "You get tired, with no energy and don't work right the next day!" 

"Please!" Shego shouted. 

"Seriously! In one of those nights I didn't even need to find you, because the police brought you here before!" 

"Try to understand: These clubs have a lot of bad things, this is true, but there is no better place to take the stress away ..." 

"It doesn't matter! You can't keep going out like that! Like a rebellious teenager!" 

"Has ever crossed your mind that perhaps I haven't been a teenager at the time I should?" 

"How so?" 

Shego was quiet for a moment, as if she had said something she shouldn't. 

"Let's say that at 18 I wasn't partying with the girls from college, or with a boyfriend. I was here, helping you with your plans for world domination! And also not before because I had to take care of 4 younger brothers! Not to mention the Go Team ..." 

"OK, you didn't have a lot of teens, but it doesn't mean you have to do everything you didn't when a teenager into adulthood!" 

"Please. I am only 21!" 

"Whatever, a young-adult! It isn't the same as a teenager!" 

"Nothing bad can happen to me, because I can take care of myself, dr. D., unlike you!" 

"I can take care of myself too, Shego!" 

"Sure, so that everytime something happens you start to scream "Shego, Shego, help!"." 

"That only happens in emergencies!" 

"Like the appearance of a spider last week?" 

"Exception!" 

"Not to mention that you ask me to do EVERYTHING. Your vocabulary is basically just "do it Shego, clean it Shego, fix whatever Shego, Shego this, Shego that, Shego that another, Shego, Shego, Shego!" Have you ever noticed that fifty percent of what you say is my name?" 

Drakken ignored the mockery. 

"I think I stopped worrying a lot with me when I began to be forced to worry about someone who says that takes care of herself!" He replied. 

"You mean you care about me?" 

"With you going for that kind of place, it becomes a habit to think maybe you don't come back alive!" 

"You're afraid I find a guy there and get out of here, huh?" 

Drakken stammered a bit until you get to respond. 

"Of course not!" He lied, trying to hide the jealousy he felt his raven-hair aide. "Just don't want you to back here someday pregnant or with AIDS!"  
Shego stared at him as if she were angry. After a few seconds, she said: 

"Listen, I'm going to these places a year ago and until now I'm not sick or pregnant, and more: I… I… I still…" 

"Virgin?" Asked Drakken, seeing that Shego stuttered. 

"Yes, virgin! I still virgin!" 

Shego started getting slightly trembling, as if remembering something terrible. Trying to hide it, she left the room in toward her bedroom, saying only a feigned "I'll sleep." 

Drakken watched the green woman walk on the room and disappear by passing through a door. Keep watching her didn't make him feel good, however. He knew that sooner or later, he'd better tell his feelings for her, if he did not want her to discover by herself. That meant he declares for her. But ... And if she react badly? There would be nothing to prevent her from killing the one had made the statement, if not liked it. 

"I forgot to get water ..." 

Shego reappeared in the room, walking quickly to the kitchen. "Oh, Shego ..." Drakken thought. With her around, it was hard to think ... 

"Good night." Shego said, returning to her bedroom.


	2. Jolie And The Time Machine

Part 2 - "Jolie" And The Time Machine

The next day, nine in the morning while Shego was preparing the breakfast, the doorbell rang. 

"But, what ...?" Drakken wondered, lifting the table and going to answer the bell. Shego, distracted by what had just happened, overthrew the mass of the pancake on the floor. "That hate!" She thought, dropping the pan and gone behind her boss. 

Drakken opened the door and was met with a blonde little fatter woman that (for sure) was over 40 and not a young girl who didn't arrive at 20. 

Who are you?" Asked Shego, before Drakken could ask that question.  
"I'm Juliette Brook." Presented the blonde "and she's my daughter, Jolie." 

"OK," Shego said, again speaking before Drakken "but what do you want here?" 

"Well," said Juliette "I have five children who have a career in villainy, and they all started as aides. Jolie is my sixth child. She just turned 18, so I decided she should start her career. But she doesn't really know what to do in the "profession." So I found out about who would be the best at it and could teach her. And I concluded that this person was ... Shego." 

Drakken looked at the aide. 

"What?" She asked "I'm sorry if I'm a famous professional!" 

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you could teach Jolie." Said Juliette "Like in an internship." 

"Intern-to aide?" Shego asked, thinking it very strange. Jolie was quiet and smiling. Her blue eyes sparkled and her short brown hair was flying with the wind. Shego pulled Drakken by his arm up inside the room, so the visitors couldn't hear them. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I'm thinking it very strange." Shego confessed "Not a good idea to get this girl here." 

"And what do I say to them?" 

Shego thought for a moment. Were missing five days for Christmas. She could very well be about to take a vacation and no way to teach the trainee.  
"I'll handle it." Shego replied, going to the door next to Drakken. 

"So?" Asked Juliette. 

"I'm sorry" Shego lied "but I guess not ..." 

"Forgot to say," Juliette broke "that obviously I will pay for the Jolie's internship." 

Juliette took his wallet and pulled out a big wad of hundred dollar bills. 

"She can stay" Accepted Drakken, mesmerized by money. 

"What?" Shego asked. 

Jolie celebrated, hugging her mother. 

"Thank you!" She said, smiling more happily than before. 

Shego looked at Drakken totally confused. "Why did he allow the stage if I said it wasn't safe?" She thought "If he's thinking that I approve it, he's wrong." 

"So," said Juliette "I'll be back in 1 week to get Jolie back." 

Shego sat in the chair, still sulking about what just happened. Jolie came into the room. Only then Shego can clearly see the pink dress and the small black boots she wore. "How ridiculous!" Shego sneered, in thought, chuckling. 

"Shego!" Drakken chastised, realizing what his aide laughed about. She didn't answer, just continued with the old sulking face. 

"Thank you for letting me do my internship here." Thanked Jolie, still standing in the room with her smile that got on Shego's nerves. 

"You're welcome, ah..." Drakken said, forgetting the name of the trainee. 

"Jolie." She added. 

The name "Jolie" left Shego angry. It sounded too delicate for her. 

"Great." Continued Drakken "Shego will show you the den, Jolie. Won't you, Shego?" 

"I will ..." Shego muttered.

The next day ...

Jolie was awakened by a loud ringing phone. She stood up abruptly, falling out of bed and stopped on the dirt floor of the old thug's quarter where she was sleeping. 

"Wake up, it's 7 am!" Ordered Shego, who was standing in front of the bed "Trainees start working at this hour! Quick, go get dressed!" 

Jolie lifted off the ground as fast as a leopard. 

"What happened, Shego?" Drakken asked, confused, having just come into the room. 

"Starting to teach classes to Jolie." Shego replied. 

"No, wait: YOU wake up at 7 am just to teach the intern?" 

Shego did face of "what's wrong with that?". 

"I'm ready!" Jolie announced, running to close to Shego. 

"OK," said Shego "Go have breakfast and then meet me in the main room." 

Jolie ran. 

"What are you trying to do?" Drakken asked. 

"Calm down, Dr. D. don't you trust me?"

12 hours later ...

"Faster!" Shego screamed "I want to see this machine fixed! Now!" 

Jolie was doing everything possible to fix an old invention of Drakken, unused for a long time, since it had been destroyed in a fight with Kim Possible. 

Shego watched everything. Jolie had spent all day doing your orders, or repairing machines, serving as a guinea pig for new inventions and fixing things (as much as Shego rarely fixed something). 

Seconds later, Drakken walked into the room, carrying some things, initially intending to ask Shego if she had already made dinner. But when saw what Jolie was doing, he asked: 

"Shego, what is happening here?" 

"What do you think?" Shego asked. 

"Finished!" Jolie shouted, dropping the tool holding the table. 

"Waived-by date." Said Shego "Dinner runs in 1 hour!" 

Jolie came out. Drakken has placed everything he had in his desk, making the tool that the intern had left in place fall on the floor and picked up an instrument. 

"What is it?" Shego asked, contemplating the small object. 

"That, Shego, is my newest invention!" Drakken said, visibly excited "Not ready yet, of course, but when it is, we will be back in time! With this we can deter Kim Possible to become a heroine, which would remove from our way ... Forever!" 

Shego had for a moment, the impression that Drakken had tried something similar before and end everybody, especially her, had been given the wrong. "Back in time to try to prevent Kimmie became a heroin ... To me, this will never work." She thought "Even though a time machine could solve much of my ... "Shego stopped in time. What she wanted was impossible, and she'd have to conform. "Nothing will change my past, I'd better don't think about it." 

"So that's that thing you've been spreading that was building?" She asked, trying not to think. 

"I didn't tell anyone!" Drakken defended himself. 

"No, only to Dementor, to Camille, to Adrena Lynn , for all the thugs, to the mechanic, to the guy who came to fix the toilet... Oh! And to that girl from Belgium!" 

Drakken didn't care. He didn't want to get back with the phrase "you shouldn't spread that is building something to the whole world, might be really bad about it!" that Shego kept saying on his head. 

Shego began reading a magazine. Distracted with that, she didn't realize that Jolie listened to everything from behind the door. 

"That!" Jolie thought "The thing that mommy told me that needed." She ran to his bed, picked up the phone and called his mother. 

"I found it mother!" Celebrated her. 

"The time machine? Perfect, Jolie, perfect!" 

"The problem is that nobody here knows I discovered it!" 

"They don't need to know! I just need you to steal the time machine and give me it!" 

"I cannot steal it! Dr. Drakken should guard it well! And I have no idea where!" 

"Earn their trust, it is essential! If they trust you, maybe they tell you where the machine is saved!" 

"Shego doesn't trust anyone. But dr. Drakken ... I think I can do it." 

"Great. And how was your day?" 

"Terrible. I'm not good in the tasks ... And my teacher is completely retarded!" 

"Improve your performance. So maybe they think you are a "good student" and rely more on you." 

Juliette hung up. Jolie looked at the clock. "Time for dinner." She thought, getting up and going to the kitchen.

At dinner ...

Shego served the pasta to Jolie. The food had a bad appearance, as well as the mood of Shego. 

"What did you put in that sauce?" Drakken complained. 

"Blood!" Shego lied, totally sarcastic. 

Jolie struggled not to spit out the food. 

"Shego!" 

"What is the recipe, dr. Drakken!" 

Jolie swallowed another mouthful of noodles as normally as possible, pretending that it wasn't so horrible. Shego, who had finished eating, was washing the dishes. 

"I hope someday you and that sauce agree one with other!" Drakken said. Shego would retaliate if not drop a dish washing. It broke while playing the entire floor. 

"Shit!" Shego shouted, bending down to pick up the pieces. Jolie, looking on, he noticed a blemish on Shego. 

"Shego, I don't understand you." Drakken grunted "in things that women typically are bad, how to fight, you're great! But in ways in which women typically are good, like housework, you are awful! Break the dishes, do not wash the floor right, doesn't even makes the beds right!" 

Jolie had noticed the same. Despite its success in other obligations, Shego was really bad in domestic services. Herein, Jolie could overcome it, since he understood the matter. And with a bit of good domestic service that his aide didn't use to do, Jolie could gain the trust of Drakken easily. 

"Jolie, tomorrow I want you awake at 7!" Shego ordered "On your own!" 

The intern left the kitchen thinking, "At 7, isn't, Shego? I think you will find me awake a little earlier ..."

Author's note: Some opinions presented in this story ("The women are bad at fighting", for an example) don't correspond to my personal opinions. 


	3. Jealous

Part 3 - Jealous

Shego woke up at 6:30 the next day. "Just three days before Christmas ..." she thought, remembering childhood, when his family gathered to celebrate the holiday, and also how little it lasted. "The last was when I was 4 years ..."

Trying not to think about it, Shego out of his room and went into the kitchen. Whatever had happened in her past, working was the best way to forget. "It's over!" She thought "you have a life now, pretend that nothing happened." She was really upset. Someday this happened. Her past could only be passed, but Shego knew it would never leave her head. 

"Are you okay, Shego?" Asked Drakken, who had just realize that the aide went down the aisle with a face a little worse than normal. 

"Yes." She replied, pretending to be normal. 

Drakken said no more, although didn't believe what Shego had said. She also did not continue the conversation, just went walking to the kitchen. Drakken did the same.  
Shego would have done what she did every day, how many times miss the preparation of pancakes, pour the milk or break something if she doesn't find the breakfast already made to get in the kitchen. In front of the sink, washing a pan, was Jolie. 

"What is it?" Drakken asked. 

"I could not sleep, so I decided to rise early and prepare breakfast for myself. But I made more dough, so I do for you too." Said Jolie "The pancakes are warm." 

Drakken looked at the table and saw PERFECT pancakes, very different from that Shego prepared, which were deformed and sometimes even raw. 

"Thank you!" He said, sitting up quickly and starting to devour pancakes "Delicious!" 

"Thank you." Jolie said, smiling. She finished washing the skillet and walked into the room. Seconds later, he returned holding a bucket, a mop and a squeegee. 

"What's wrong with the room?" Asked Shego, who had not even sat down. 

"Nothing much. She was very dusty." Jolie said "And I'm allergic to dust. So, as I had nothing else to do, I decided to wash it. But as..." 

"You washed the room?"Drakken interrupted, looking amazed. 

"Yes." Jolie nodded. 

"Let me see it ..." Drakken said, running into the room. Shego, not knowing how to react, followed him. 

"So what she washed the room?" Shego said, stopping right behind Drakken "What it's so much ..." 

She stopped when she saw the startled expression of his boss. The room was shining like never shone before. 

"Jolie, did you ... do it?" Drakken asked, unable to believe his eyes. 

"Yes. - Jolie replied. 

"It's perfect! The room has never been cleaner that way!" Drakken celebrated. 

Shego, one way or another, was also impressed with what she had just seen. Drakken used to complain when she washed the room, it always remained on the dirt floor. "This girl cannot have done it so perfectly well." Shego thought "Surely there must be some leftover dirt on the floor." She bent down to check. He ran his hand down, hoping his green glove stayed brown with dust, but it did not. The glove remained the same, proving the absence of dirt on the floor. 

"Do you see, Shego?" Drakken asked, realizing that his assistant had just check if there was dirt on the floor "You can wash the floor right!" 

"Big deal ..."Shego said, devaluing what the intern had done. 

"That you don't do!" Drakken completed. Shego had to retort. She really did not run this task as well as Jolie. "This girl wants something. And I'm sure it's not complete a stage ... "Shego thought" And by the way, where is she? ". 

"Dr. D., where is Jolie?" Shego asked, noting the absence of the trainee. No answer. Soon she realized that Drakken was no longer in the room, but in the kitchen, finishing eating pancakes. Shego ran to him and redid the question "Have you seen Jolie?" 

"No." He replied, still with his mouth full. 

"Can you stop eating that?" Asked Shego, who could not stand to see that the boss would prefer that Jolie did when she did. 

"Why? They are a delight... You should be eating." 

Shego frowned. 

"Not even if they pay me." She said. 

The door opened and Jolie came in with the same smiling face always. 

"Where were you?" Asked Shego. 

"I remembered that I had to make my bed." She replied. 

"And you took that long to get a single bed?" Shego asked.  
"Actually," explained Jolie "I was coming here when I passed in front of your room and saw that the beds were not arranged. So I decided to tidy them as well since he had just done that with mine." 

Shego couldn't answer because Drakken stood and thanked the Jolie before any word out of her mouth. The fact that the Jolie settle overnight would start doing the perfect housework bothered Shego. This only made her even more suspicious of the intentions of the intern. 

Jolie began to wash the dishes, and to the chagrin of Shego, did it perfectly. The dishes sparkled in colander and nothing was broken. Drakken looked increasingly fascinated with what Jolie was doing. Shego, however. Became angrier every minute. 

"I don't see housework done so well since I left mom's home!" Drakken commended, considering the dishes shining clean. Shego pretended ignorance. "Jolie will only stay for a week." She reassured. 

"When I passed through the rooms, I noticed that the bathrooms were also very dirty." Jolie said "Would it be a good idea if I clean them?" 

"You have the tasks of the stage to worry about, leave the rest to me!" Shego shouted, whose irritation only grew when he learned that Jolie had entered his room and seen more than the bed she had arranged. Shego hated when someone entered her room. 

"Shego, Jolie can take care of the housework today, and you do what she was doing yesterday." Drakken said "Admit it, you're bad at it. And I deserve to have my bathroom really clean at least once in those four years I've been working with you!" 

"Shego felt a hatred that took her rest of good mood that had yet." 

"Whatever!" She screamed "But my bathroom you won't clean! And don't enter in my room anymore!" 

Shego pulled out of the kitchen with the greatest rage he had felt since he had been controlled by the Modulator.

The next day...

Shego raised at the same time that the day before, but this time not troubled with the past, but with the present. Drakken was basically hypnotized by Jolie's domestic service, leaving Shego in a situation that she hated: stay, or at least feel in the background. "Only 4 more days and she will go away!" Shego thought, hitting hard the door of his room to leave it and checking several times if it was locked. Then with the same scowling as usual, Shego walked into the kitchen, sure that wouldn't have to do anything because Jolie was doing everything.  
And Shego was not wrong. Arriving in the kitchen, she spotted Jolie beginning to prepare an omelet and Drakken sat at the table waiting for food. Shego said nothing, just took a glass of water and sat. 

"It was much easier to sleep tonight, because the bed was made correctly." Drakken said, seeing that Shego arrived. 

"That's great for you." Shego retorted "To me hasn't changed ANYTHING!"  
Jolie seemed not pay attention to the conversation so focused on what she was doing. 

"Don't worry, Jolie." Drakken said "You're doing everything perfect!" 

Shego could not handle it. His anger reached such a point, she hit the glass with such force that it broke into her hand. She didn't accept being second. For her, there was only one perfection in the world, and that was perfection herself, and nobody else. "Nobody is better than me, I'm perfect!" She thought. 

"Shego, and now, what we do with that?" Drakken scolded, referring to the dirt. 

"All right," said Jolie, leaving aside the omelet "Let me clean it ..." 

Shego had collapsed. The plasma is so much anger rose in her hands, making Jolie jump with surprise. 

"NO!" Shego yelled, bending down and picking up the pieces that were on the ground "I clean it! And out of this stove! 

"But I need to ... - Jolie stammered. 

"Get out! I cook in this den!" Shego ordered pushing Jolie away from the stove and began frying the omelet. Drakken could hardly speak of so scared. 

"Shego, please ..." He asked, trying to calm the green woman. 

"No!" Shego yelled as if he already knew what the boss would ask "I'll handle it ALONE!" 

"Okay, okay ..." Jolie pretended to agree "If Shego wants to cook, I wash the dishes ..." 

"No! - Shego repeated "I clean the dishes in this den! And I clean the den!" 

"So, what will I do?" Asked Jolie. 

"Nothing!" Shego cried "You are off today! Now give out this kitchen!" 

Jolie moved away from Shego immediately. Drakken couldn't think of anything to say that could really make Shego change her minds. 

"Oh!" Shego yelled, who had just cut his finger washing a knife. But she persevered. Continued to wash the silverware until it shone. 

At the end of the day ...

Drakken was watching Shego was one hour. Jolie was behind her. 

"Please, let me clear the ground, you were killing yourself with housework all day!" She insisted, for the umpteenth time. 

"No!" Shego repeated "I wash the floor here!" 

The green woman rubbed the floor of the room with all the strength she had, mad with jealousy. She couldn't let anyone take her place. Nor, for that, she had to wash the whole den every day. 

"So let me at least help you!" Jolie was offered. 

"I don't need help!" Shego refused. Again, your anger has caused the plasma to ascend in their hands. This time it's so uncontrolled, Shego shook her hand violently, throwing the plasma in picture on the wall, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces. 

"Shego, enough!" Ordered Drakken, who couldn't stand the attitude of Shego "No more work for you for today! Jolie, clean it for me, please." 

Jolie was rushing to get a broom. 

"I won't stop ..."Shego moaned, clawing at the ground almost as much to hold him. 

"Yes you will," Drakken said, pulling his aide's arm "Today is Wednesday, remember? Our movies marathon... Come, come with me." 

Jolie watched the two out with gusto. Shego was dying of jealousy and Drakken liked her housework so much as soon rely on her both in the count on anything she wanted. Jolie was getting what she wanted. 


	4. You And I

Note: This chapter talks a little more about romance… and desire. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you like music, I think you'll like it.

Part 4 - You And I

Drakken and Shego sat on the couch at some distance from each other. He turned on the DVD and started the movie. She was quiet and serious as ever. 

"Shego ..." Drakken sighed "I was wondering one thing ... Why are you that way with Jolie?" 

Shego took a few moments to answer: 

"Cause she ... Cause ... It seems to me that she ..." 

Shego didn't dare say. She was afraid it might hurt Drakken saying that she thought he was overvaluing the intern and neglecting the services of his aide. For some reason, she didn't want to hurt him. 

"Jolie is a so good girl." Drakken continued "And a dedicated student." 

"How can I be sure?" Asked Shego. 

"Do you trust me? I trust her. Bet she is a good girl." 

"I trust you ... But don't trust her." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know! I cannot explain everything I think or do!" 

There was a pause. Drakken began watching the movie. Shego was very quiet and still. Too distracted, so that wasn't even understanding what was happening in the movie. The day has been very tiring for her, since she basically just had done housework all day. But something bothered her more. Shego increasingly suspicious that Jolie had ulterior motives. "Dr. D. never heard that when someone is too nice to you, you must distrust? ". But Drakken seemed really trust the trainee, due to her success in domestic service. Shego still didn't understand why he had acted that way that day. She knew that when Jolie leave everything would back to normal. Thus, there was no reason for the reaction she had. Shego thought it might be just too much pride manifesting itself again. But even if it was, would have lasted a short time, not all day. So what would it be? Within seconds the word "jealousy" came like a flash through Shego's mind. But… jealous of what? She could ignore it, but she knew the answer: Drakken. But ... Why would Shego be jealous of Drakken? Their friendship was stronger than that ... She thought. 

"I am like that with Jolie because I feel like she was replacing me." Shego said when she finally took courage. 

"Replacing you?" Drakken asked, not believing in the words of Shego "And can someone replace you!" 

"In housework, anyone is better than me!" 

"But you're good the rest ..." 

"And you don't care about that. You only care about what I don't do!" 

"Shego, you're much more than that to me, you're ..." 

Shego stared in amazement. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"I mean that ..." Drakken replied, realizing he had spoken too much "That you are a friend. More than that ... A great friend." 

"Thank you. But I still felt replaced..." 

"I would never replace you, little pudding..." 

Shego looked at him face like saying "You won't stop, huh? ". He began to call her "little pudding" was 1 year. She was always flushed when he did it. 

"Haven't I asked you to don't call me like that?" She recalled "You make me embarrassed ..." 

"Sorry ... I promise I'll try to stop." 

Shego smiled. That was rare. She rarely smiled except when she was sarcastic.  
The two stopped talking. Time passed and Shego, who was so tired, fell asleep on the couch. Drakken continued watching the movie. In one romantic scene, however, he stopped to look at the television and started to look at Shego. She was prettier asleep. Calm...Without anger or green plasma. "Shego, if you were always like this ..." he thought. But was interrupted when Shego woke up. 

"Oh, I'm so tired I just dozing here ..." She sighed "I think I better change my clothes ... So if I fall asleep again, I'll be more comfortable." 

Shego went quickly to her room. Actually, sleep with her normal clothes wasn't very comfortable. She turned on the radio and started looking for the sweater. The song "Empire State Of Mind," by Jay-Z, was playing. Shego liked the song, although it was a little old. Suddenly Shego unbalanced and bumped the button on the radio that changed the radio station. The music of Jay-Z stopped and started another song. Shego didn't know what it was, but the lyric made her feel strange. It said:

"No truths to confirm /  
No lies to deny /  
Too hopeless to care /  
We're too scared to cry /  
You and I /  
Holding tight /  
You and I /  
Gotta fight /  
You and I /  
Side by side /  
You and I /  
Sanctified /  
You and I /  
Feels so right /  
You and I /  
Holding tight /  
You and I /  
Side by side /  
You and I /  
For the Rest of Our Lives/ "

After that, the music was interrupted by the narrator, who has announced. 

"That was "You and I" by the double t.A.T.u.!

Shego turned off the radio. It seemed for a moment that the song was about a situation like her one. "Our friendship is controversial ..." she thought, relating her friendship with Drakken with the words of the song "Especially after the Modulator ... Everyone thinks we have something, but we don't have ... Or do we?" The idea confused her. She and Drakken together as more than friends was strange to her. "If we stay together there would be many truths that people would want we to confirm, and many lies that they would want we to deny ... We'd have to fight ... "She paused to remember that left Drakken waiting in the room. Quickly, she grabbed the first sweater she saw and put it on. It was black and silky. A little short, but Shego didn't care. Just ran back into the room. 

"You took a long ..."Drakken said, hearing the footsteps of Shego. 

"I know, I just couldn't find the sweater." She said, sitting on the couch. Drakken would start the movie, but couldn't press the "play" when he saw Shego clearly. The vision of the green woman without that normal clothes hypnotized him more than the bundle of money offered as payment by Juliette. The sweater only covered the essentials. The legs and arms were on full display. 

"What?" Asked Shego, noticing how Drakken looked at her. 

"Nothing." He tried to disguise. Soon pressed the "play" again, trying to entertain and don't look at Shego. If she noticed the way he looked at her wasn't of a friendship, could be completely outraged. But it was hard to avoid. Shego wasn't only a great friend to Drakken had 3 years. For him, she was much more. 

Another romance scene from the film began. Drakken focused on looking ONLY for television, but it was impossible. He didn't resist. He turned his head to the right, and luckily, Shego had fallen asleep again. Drakken gave control of the DVD and let the film going. He knew he couldn't assist with that company. He continued to look to the right. Shego was at his side. The beautiful Shego was at his side. Drakken couldn't see anything right, beyond her. No way. 

"Shego ..."He sighed, without stopping to tape her. 

Shego had no physical defect. At least not visible. Drakken wondered if she would be so pretty as she looked, or what he had seen of her body was only an illusion. Soon came to the conclusion that yes. It was impossible that it was the opposite. He began to imagine how she would be, but soon stopped. "Stop thinking these things about her!" He thought "Don't be fooled. She isn't a woman, she is Shego! She would kill you if she knew that ...". The sight of his raven-hair aide hypnotized him again. It was impossible to stop thinking about her. Where had been born a such perfect creature? And why couldn't he have her in the bedroom ... 

Drakken stopped at the same time. That wasn't something you should think. But this was one of the reasons for Drakken have fallen in love with Shego over the years. "There is no other adjective to describe you ..." Drakken thought "I cannot don't think about it ... Cannot stop dreaming with your lips on mine, your skin on my skin ...". Skin. Shego's one was just like the rest of her. Even afraid of what might happen, Drakken decided to hold at least a small part of his last wish. He slowly moved his arm and touched Shego's face. This made him tremble. Her skin was much softer than it looked. 

"Shego ..." He sighed "You're ... Perfect ..." 

He would continue if the green woman didn't wake up. She sat in a few moments, seeming to be frightened. 

"What happened?" Drakken asked "Are you okay?" 

"I don't know ..." Shego replied "I felt very strange ... I don't know why ..."

Drakken said nothing for a few seconds, afraid that he might be the cause of the strange sensation of Shego, but then suggested: 

"Maybe it was just a dream ... No?" 

"I don't know ..." Shego sighed "I'm so sleepy ..." 

"The film is about to end." 

Shego couldn't stand the sleepy and fell asleep at the same time, falling on Drakken. He didn't care. He left her where she was and continued to watch the movie, but ended up sleeping too, embraced with Shego, in the beginning of the end credits.

Author's note: Did you like it? I need to know cause this chapter was very strange to write. I don't know anything about that subject. I'm just 13, and it is something difficult to me to understand. So, please, tell me if it's good. And if it isn't, I'm sorry. About this subject (I mean romance, desire…) I have much to learn, and I'm young for those things.

Link to listen to the music (You And I, by t.A.T.u.):

.com/watch?v=D17b3hThsgM 


	5. Love Or Desire?

Part 5 - Love Or Desire? 

The next day, Shego woke up with the glow of sunlight in the window. She didn't remember how had slept. Slowly she moved, and noted that there was something underneath her that wasn't the sofa. 

"What's happening? ... - She wondered. Her vision was back to normal so she could see that had slept over Drakken - Dr. Drakken? Why am I over you? 

Soon Shego realized that Drakken was still asleep. She tried to get off the couch without waking him, but stopped when she saw that her sweater was lifted up to half. "What happened last night?" She wondered, feeling very strange situation in which had awakened. Shego tried to move again, but Drakken seemed to be waking up. 

"Shego ..."He said, still asleep. 

"Good morning ..." She said, trying to get off of her boss soon as possible. 

"Shego ..." He repeated. 

Shego finally managed to get up. She quickly pulled the sweater down, trying to avoid being seen that way. 

"Are you okay, dr. D.?" She asked, seeing that Drakken didn't wake up. 

"Shego ..." He raved "I love you, Shego ..." 

The mind of the green woman stopped at the hour. Shego couldn't move or speak. "How so, loves me?" She thought, beginning to tremble. He loved her. That meant that what people talked and thought about her relationship with Drakken could be true. Will happen to them what had happened to Kim and Ron? 

"I love you, Shego ..." Drakken repeated, still delirious. 

Shego couldn't think. She had loved to hear that, but at the same time she was afraid. Don't knowing what to do and fearing that Drakken awoke, she saw no other option than to run to your room and call a trusted friend. 

"You're perfect, Shego ..." Drakken raved. Shego tried to ignore and ran into the bedroom. Arriving there, she closed the door so fast that for a moment she thought had broken the key, but didn't stop to check. She picked up the telephone that was on the table and dialed the first number that came to mind. 

"Camille?" Called her, completely hopeless. 

"Shego, what happened?" Camille Lion asked when answered the phone. 

"Something very strange happened here ... Yesterday me and dr. Drakken watched movies like any Wednesday, but ended up sleeping on top of one another. And this morning when I woke up I heard him rave ... That ... Loved me ... What do I do?" 

"Well, I think you should do nothing. Maybe he doesn't remember that raved it. If this is the case, pretend that nothing happened until you're sure about your feelings." 

"My feelings?" 

"Yeah, you're sure of what he feels about you. Now consider whether you feel the same." 

Shego was quiet for a moment. Could she, SHE, felt something like that? Mainly for Drakken? 

"I agree with what Camille said! - Shego heard the distant scream of her friend Adrena Lynn over the phone - Then call me to say what you decide! 

Both hung up. Shego thought about what her friend said. Now she was sure that Drakken felt something special for her. Everything indicated that the both would be together soon, but Shego had doubts. She didn't know yet if she loved him. Worse, she didn't know if could really love someone. Their old boyfriends hadn't lasted long, due to a problem that since child she was carrying. Would that be a different case? Or end up like the others? 

"Shego!" Called Jolie, outside the room. 

Shego wanted to die from rabies. She had completely forgotten that Jolie was still there. 

"No classes today!" Shego shouted 

"Again? Yesterday I didn't have ..." Jolie said. 

"I know, I'm not feeling very well today, so get out of here and don't bother me!" 

Jolie moved away from the door. Without classes, she could try to steal the time machine. But the last time Drakken spoke about it, he said it hadn't yet finished. Not being ready, the machine would be useless. Jolie had to tell that to her mother. She walked to her bed and dialed the number on your phone. 

"Mother? - Called her. 

"So, Jolie, manage? - Juliette asked. 

"I think the time machine isn't ready yet." 

"Call me when it i. I'll pick you up on the same hour." 

"I don't know if it will take long, but you'll be notice as soon as discovered." 

"Perfect. Almost forgot, tomorrow is Christmas. Merry Christmas to you." 

"For you too." 

Jolie hung up and walked to the kitchen to continue his performance. There were lots of dirty dishes in the sink. Jolie picked up a dish and began washing it. In fact, she hated to do housework. He hated any kind of work. "You won't need to do that soon ..." she thought "When you have the time machine, will fix the error which doomed the whole thing.". 

She continued to wash the dirty dishes. She finished in minutes. Even if she didn't like that, the forced practice forced her to become a professional in domestic service. Tired of it, she sat at the table and began eating a chocolate. Suddenly the door opened. Drakken came. 

"What are you doing here, Jolie?" He asked. 

"I just washed the dishes." Jolie answered "How Shego said she wouldn't teach me today, I decided to sit and eat a chocolate."  
"

Have you spoken with Shego this morning? Where is she? I haven't seen her today ... 

Actually, he hadn't seen the aide. Just remember that said that loved her in delirious and was worried if she had heard. 

"In her room. She said wasn't feeling well." 

Drakken said no more. The first thing that came to his mind was that Shego really heard everything. If he were right, it was better to prepare for a fight. "She'll kill me ..." Drakken thought "I better get a good excuse ...". Trying not to suffer before being sure, he started to see Jolie playing the candy wrapper in the trash. "Shego looks so beautiful doing housework ... she looks pretty doing everything…" 

Jolie took a dish that had just dried and placed in one of the lockers. Drakken stared at the locker when it opened: it was PERFECTLY tidy, unlike when Shego ran the kitchen. 

"I don't know how you managed to organize that locker..." Drakken said "Shego always says it's impossible..." 

"I think housework isn't usually the specialty of Shego." Jolie replied "She is more to martial arts, risky endeavors, things like that." 

Jolie went on saying what she thought, while in the hallway, Shego walked into the kitchen. "He said I'm perfect ..." she remembered, had never been as happy in those four years when he worked with Drakken. Shego didn't know exactly if she felt the same, but was almost convinced she does. For more than a few injuries he had suffered in her childhood had been prevented from doing certain things that lovers usually do after some time together, she could try this time to be with someone who already knew there was more time. Maybe things went well. Almost jumping for joy, Shego continued to walk into the kitchen. 

There, Drakken continued talking to Jolie. Shego was still far away, but began to hear a part of the conversation. 

"Actually," said Drakken, without even knowing that Shego listened "Shego isn't like you. She didn't like the things that most women like. She usually rejects romantic comedies, songs that talk about dating ..." 

"The way you talk," Jolie said "it seems she cannot love." 

"I agree. Never thought she could ... Sometimes I even think that it disregards human life ... Usually who does cannot love, but ..." 

Shego didn't pay attention anymore. "What did he say?" She wondered, "If he thought I couldn't love, why would he delirious that love me?" A frightening thought crossed her mind. Drakken hadn't only said he loved her. He said she was perfect. This meant that what he supposedly felt could only be physical interest. Shego was terrified just thinking about the hypothesis. To settle the doubts, Shego went into the room where she could see what the living room's camera had recorded last night. She typed in the password and started watching the video. There was no sound, but she could see clearly what had happened the last night and was very frightened when saw that Drakken had touched her face. So she agreed so scared afterwards. The fact that he taped her all the time also bothered. Once she saw how slept, she turned off the TV. Concluded that Drakken could really only have physical interest in her. Even if he were raving that he loved her. 

Shego ran back into the hallway where he had heard the conversation between Jolie and Drakken. 

"Even if you haven't fixed that machine, but broke it," Drakken said "in domestic service ... Jolie, you're perfect!" 

Shego had just arrived at the kitchen's door. And heard the last words Drakken had said. Unfortunately, those last 4 words without the rest of the phrase meant something totally different. 

She began to tremble. "So that's it ..." she concluded "It was just physical interest! How didn't I realize it at the beginning ... He loves me not ... He loves my body!" 

Her teeth knocked into each other, making noise. Drakken and Jolie listened. 

"Shego?" Drakken called "Were you there?" 

Shego almost exploded with anger.

"I was!" She cried "I was, and I heard everything you said! How could you ..."

"What?" He asked "What did I do?" 

"What did you do?" She screamed "You just said that Jolie was perfect! After all you said to me last night and this morning!" 

"You got it wrong" Drakken said "I didn't mean perfect in that sense ..." 

"Yes you did!" Shego accused "There is only one kind of perfection! Don't try to lie to me! This morning you raved that I was perfect! And now you say the same to her?" 

"I said more than that to you! I suppose you know!" 

"I know, but whatever! If that were true, wouldn't have said that to her! You don't love me, you love my body!" 

"What are you talking about, Shego? Where did you get that?" 

"Last night, remember? The camera recorded everything! This morning I watched the recordings! You have courage, haven't you? What was so wrong with my face that required you to touch it?" 

Drakken almost failed to respond. He didn't think Shego would react that way to a simple touch. 

"That was just an innocent touch, Shego!" He said, after a few seconds. 

"But you touched me! And in the morning you said I was perfect! But I misunderstood, right? You said that my body was perfect! 

"I didn't mean that!" 

"Yes you did! What's worse is that just saying the same thing for Jolie!" 

"I didn't tell her that!" Drakken turned to Jolie, who was standing there watching everything "Jolie, tell her! Tell her what I said!" 

"Shego, it's true" Jolie said "he told me I ..." 

"Shut up!" Shego ordered, rising green plasma in your hands. 

"Don't talk to Jolie like that, Shego!" Drakken snapped. 

"See?" Shego asked "You really not for me, both defending her! You know what? Stay with her! Hire her, since she is so perfect! I am out of here!" 

"Shego don't do it" Drakken tried to convince her "please, little pudding ..." 

"NEVER call me like that again!" Shego yelled out from the kitchen "NEVER!" 


	6. Love The Way You Lie

Part 6 - Love The Way You Lie 

Drakken ran after the aide as fast as he could. He couldn't lose ser. She was more important than anything in his life. 

"Shego, don't go away!" He pleaded. 

Shego didn't respond, just walked into her room and started packing a suitcase. 

"Please, Shego!" 

Drakken was at the door, begged her to stand. But she didn't care. Shego was determined to leave that place forever. She piled all the clothes she had in the bag, took everything that was in the bedroom and dragged the suitcase out of it. Drakken continued to ask Shego to stay. But she ignored. Just picked up her things and put them next to the suitcase. But she didn't found the cellphone. She tried to remember where had left it. "Near Jolie's bed ..." she remembered. Shego grabbed what remained of their belongings and pulled the bag to Jolie's bed. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked Drakken, who continued to follow her. 

Shego didn't answer, just searched the bed and ended up finding the phone, which was close to the Jolie's one. After she left the place. 

"Please, you cannot go!" Drakken cried again. 

Shego was already heading for their plane. Drakken called again. She ignored him. She put the suitcase on the plane and checked the fuel. Everything was normal. She was about to leave when he heard Drakken said: 

"Please, it's true, I love you, believe me!" 

She left the driver's seat, opened the plane's door and said: 

"If it was true love you would be with me when it was 10 000 volts running through me, when I was dragged to the electric chair in the prison, when that crazy alien threw me to the ceiling and I almost broke my whole thing! I've always been left to die alone!  
When everything went wrong you ran out and left me to handle this and what came! You just stood there and watched me burn! But that was all right, because I liked the way it hurt! You just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right, because I love the way you lie! And I don't know why!" 

Shego closed the door again, sat in the driver's seat and drove off. The plane began to move. Shego led the lane to the exit. Drakken ran after her as fast as he could. She was looking through the rearview mirror, but ignored. Within seconds the plane took flight. Drakken couldn't do anything to stop it. 

Jolie arrived behind him. 

"Jolie, we need to go stop her," Drakken said, desperate "come, there's a plane here ..." 

"I don't pilot aircraft ..." Jolie said. 

"No?" Asked Drakken, however much he already knew the answer. Jolie did" no" with head. Thus, he saw that couldn't do anything else. 

Meanwhile, Shego was already far away. She didn't know where yet. For the GPS, there was no town close enough to a landing. To distract herself, she turned on the radio. Looking at the glass plane, she looked at her disappointed face. "I believed he loved me ..." she thought, remembering the years she had spent working with Drakken. Shego never imagined he could do something like that with her. Seconds before she heard him say that Jolie was perfect, she believed that loved him too. She thought a moment. She had left the den crazy with anger, left who she believed love behind, and only now she realized how it hurt. Maybe she had acted on impulse without thinking. Shego thought for a moment that repent, but then remembered clearly what Drakken had said Jolie. "You did the right thing." She tried to convince "He never really loved you ...". 

She heard on the radio the song "Love The Way You Lie (Part II)" by Rihanna start playing.

"On the first page of Our Story /  
The future seemed so bright /  
Then this thing turned out just evil /  
I do not know why I'm still surprised /

Even Angels Have Their wicked schemas /  
And you take that to new extremes /  
But you'll always be my hero /  
Even though you've lost your mind /

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn /  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts /  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry /  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie /  
I love the way you lie /

Ohhh, I love the way you lie / " 

Shego started to cry. She didn't know why. Crying wasn't something she used to do. After going through all that had gone in life, she vowed that nothing could hurt her, but that ... It had crossed the line. She couldn't handle more insure that handled for 4 years.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn /  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts /  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry /  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie /  
I love the way you lie /

Ohhh, I love the way you lie /  
I love the way you lie / "

Shego almost passed out from crying. But she remembered that was flying the plane. 

"I loved you!" She cried to herself, remembering Drakken "Why did you do this to me? Why?" 

She sobbed uncontrollably. "Stop it, Shego!" She thought, "Be strong, he didn't love you! He prefers Jolie! He got the best of you." She concentrated on thinking that. She dried her tears and looked at her image in the glass again. "He'll never see me cry!" She decided. She promised herself she would turn all your love on the opposite feeling. She wasn't lost. Drakken was. "Without you, he's nothing ..." she remembered. He wouldn't have who to broke him out of the prison. Nor who fought with Kimmie... 

A new song started playing on the radio. Shego Recognized the voice of Ke$ha, singing the song "Blind". The letter seemed again to refer to the situation that Shego was living.

"I think you got the best of me /  
You're sleeping with the enemy /  
You left me all alone /  
The beat drops, I'm so low /  
My heart stops, I Already Know /  
You left me all alone /

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me /  
Never gonna catch me cry /  
You Must Be blind if you can't see you'll miss me till the day you die /  
Without me, you're nothing /  
You Must Be blind if you can't see you'll miss me till the day you die /

I've let go, finally over you /  
This drama That You put me through /  
I'm better all alone /  
The beat drops /  
You're so low /  
It's last call, and is gotten old /  
Now look who's all alone /"

Shego started thinking of what the music said. "This is it… He's alone, I'm not! I have my friends, my super-powers… He's low, I'm not! I was over it! Over all the dramas he put me through! I'm better alone…"

"I trusted you /  
You were the first /  
Then you lied  
And it get worse /  
You broke me down /  
Now, just look around /  
Who's all alone ... all alone now? / " 

The song ended. Shego was finally convinced she was right. 

"Drakken, - she said, quite sarcastically, as if talking to the boss "You must be blind if you can't see you'll miss me till the day you die!" 

Shego accelerated the plane. Midelton was near, and she could land the plane in a deserted place. Then she would look for a hotel and would stay there until they decide what to do. That's what she did. Landed on a piece of forest and left the plane hidden. Not to arouse anyone's attention, she held the hair in a bun that made her look older and changed her clothes. She put her sunglasses to disguise his eyes. 

"I look like a normal woman." She said to herself "I just need to walk to a taxi or bus and go to Midelton." 

She started pulling the suitcase through the forest until you reach a road. There she quickly found a taxi, which he joined in a car and headed for Midelton.

Author's note: Links for the songs:

Blind: .com/watch?v=BfDxzw_w-ZA&feature=related

Love The Way You Lie (Part II): .com/watch?v=2B50RUXbs-8


	7. The Wait Is Over

Part 7 – The Wait Is Over

Shego arrived at the hotel a few hours later. It was nothing compared to places where she had been staying, but was what money could afford. 

"Room for one person, please." She said at the reception. The clerk handed her the key and indicated the room. Shego walked up to him. Once there, she noticed that there was nothing more than a bed, a television and a bathroom. But that was enough. She left the bag near the door and lay in bed. "Tomorrow is Christmas ..." she remembered. Then, as married, she fell asleep. 

In den... 

Drakken walked from one side to another in the room, don't knowing what to do. Jolie was sitting in a chair, watching what was happening. 

"How could I let her go?" Wondered Drakken "She was everything to me, the most important thing I've ever had! And I let her go ..." 

"Maybe she comes back ..." Jolie said, pretending to be worried. 

"She won't. I know when she says something, doesn't go back!" 

Jolie said no more. "I thought without Shego here would be much easier..." she thought "But with him like that will be impossible! I need to find some way to make it back to normal..." 

"Shego was more than an aide to me ..." Drakken lamented "She was a friend, best friend ... And I wanted her more than just as a friend ..."

"Maybe she only left you because thought you would be like that. Maybe she wanted to hurt you! I think she thought you'd need her, do anything to have her back, humble yourself to it!" 

"So she was right!" 

"You cannot let anyone know! You must make her think you don't give a damn about her! So when she see that failed, will come back!" 

"I know Shego very well. This wasn't her intention. She really believed that I had only physical interest in her!" 

Jolie gritted her teeth with rage. "And now ... what do I do?" She asked for herself. No idea what to do, she simply said: 

"OK, I know you loved her, she's gone and you ... You are totally low because of it ... But life must go on! Think of your inventions ... Kim Possible! Won't you attempt to prevent her from becoming heroin?" 

"Without Shego that's impossible!" 

"It's possible! Didn't you have a plan before all this happened? Weren't you building a time machine?" 

"Did Shego tell you that?" 

"No ... I heard you talking about something like this ... Of course, I didn't want to. But, so? Won't you continue to build it?" 

"In fact, it is done now ..." 

Drakken walked to a door leading into another room. Seconds later he returned with a small electronic object in his hands. 

"You mean that's the time machine?" 

-Is. Done exactly on time. Christmas Eve." 

"Why don't you go back in time and realize your plans?" 

"Actually I never believed that they would succeed. The time machine wasn't for my plans. I told Shego it was because I wanted to surprise her ... I built this time machine to give as a Christmas present to Shego. Because she keeps saying that her past is traumatic, she always has nightmares ... So I thought if I give her a way to change this horrible past ... She ... She ... Would see how I care for her." 

Jolie didn't respond. She pretended to be concerned and understanding everything, whereas in fact she was very happy and didn't care a damn about what happened between Drakken and Shego. 

"So I think it won't serve for anything else." Drakken sighed, looking at the time machine. 

"What are you going to do with it?" Jolie asked. 

"Destroy. But I don't know if I can do that today. " 

"How so?" 

"I am with a headache, and I cannot just throw it away. In the wrong hands can cause much damage. I need to destroy it in a way that could never be repaired. I thought of simply blow it up, but remembered that the building in a way that would stand the explosions, not to break under extreme ..." 

"Can it get any better for me?" Jolie thought to herself "Just seeing you believe what happens to a man who loses the woman he loves ... He's so low that doesn't even go through his head than with a time machine he could fix it all." 

"I think I can handle this tomorrow. Only missing 10 minutes to midnight. I need sleep." Drakken said. 

"What time should I wake up tomorrow?" Jolie asked. 

"The time you like ..." 

"All right." 

Drakken left the room. Jolie pretended to go wash the kitchen. She wanted to finish the job, just to avoid suspicion, and then call her mother to tell the great news. But the job lasted just a little more than she expected. 

Meanwhile, Drakken had just lain on his bed. Inside the room, the feeling of loneliness was less. It was impossible not to notice the absence of Shego in the den. She marked the place with her presence. "It all is nothing without you ..." Drakken thought, remembering Shego. She could be angry, dangerous and even deadly sometimes, but once he had become accustomed to this, it became impossible to live without her. He moved in bed, staying in the same position that slept beneath Shego. He tried to remember the last night, and even pretend Shego was there. But it wasn't the same thing. He looked up as if expecting to see her green eyes. He wasn't able to sleep. The bed was comfortable, but it would be much better if Shego was there with him.  
Drakken took a long to sleep. But even when it happened, the image of Shego didn't left his mind. She was there, standing in front of the bed. Quiet as if asleep. Naked. But he wasn't watching that. She climbed onto the bed and approached. Lying in bed, he could see her get so close that they almost touched. 

"Shego ... - He said, staring at her. She just smiled, approaching more and more. He kept looking at her fixedly. She lay on him as he had done, even if unintentionally, in the night they had slept on the couch. It seemed so real that it reached almost feel the weight of her body against his. He could think of nothing more than to test those black lips... Feel that little green body ... She stared at him in the eyes and smiled again. The place was so quiet that he could only hear their breaths. It was as if there weren't anybody, just them. 

"How is the sensation to be in love, Blue? - Shego whispered in Drakken's ear, turning to smile afterwards. Dying to beautiful. That was all he could think of her at the moment, and that he loved her. Then slowly she faded from his gaze. 

Drakken's eyes opened. It was all just a dream. He remembered the Shego of the dream. That was the most beautiful image that his brain had. He would never forget that. 

Meanwhile, in Midelton, Shego had just woken up. It was still late night. "I cannot stay at that hotel forever ..." she thought. Came to mind the idea of trying to buy an apartment with the money he had saved, but she soon abandoned this idea. It was too early for that. The only way out to her was to stay at a friend's house until he was calmer and with more money. "Camille Lion ..." she remembered. As much as Camille was sometimes a bit annoying when she talked about her boyfriends or anything like that, Shego would also have the company of Adrena Lynn, cause the both lived together. "Remember Shego?" She thought to herself "Adrena lost everything when they discovered that her TV show was a hoax. But now she's gaining more money, and soon, when she completes 18, she may leave Camille's and live alone…" If Adrena Lynn had achieved, Shego could do it too. 

So Shego picked up the cellphone and unlock the screen. It was then that she realized something was wrong. "How strange, it didn't ask for the password ..." she noticed. Just when the main screen was viewed, Shego realized that this wasn't her cellphone, because the background was different. She turned and looked at the appliance brand. It wasn't an Apple i-Phone 4, but a Samsung Star. At first Shego didn't understand, but then she remembered that when she saw her cellphone, it was close to the Jolie's one. Probably, because of haste or anger, she picks up the Jolie's phone by mistake. 

Still, it was possible to call Camille. Shego dialed the number, but realized that the phone had no credit. So it wasn't possible to complete the connection. Unless if she called the charge, but she soon remembered how her friend hated these type of connection. "I'll send a text message ..." Shego thought. She clicked on the message folder, but as she didn't know the phone, just saw the messages received. "What a mess!" She thought. Shego was just pushing the button to go back, until read it by accident when one of the messages that Jolie had sent to her mother. It said:  
"Mom, I'm almost there. Dr. Drakken relies more on me than on himself, soon he's going to tell me anything I ask. Even about the time machine." 

Shego found it very strange. Wanting to find out more, she began to read all the messages that Jolie had sent her mother, even the most personal, such as one referring to the Jolie's period. But most of them talked about the time machine. 

When finish reading it, Shego filed all: "It was obvious to me that the girl had ulterior motives! She wanted the time machine! She made that whole scenario of good girl and that perfect domestic service just to dr. D. trust her and tell where he kept the time machine!"  
At the time Shego wanted to leave the hotel and warn Drakken, but remember the fight the both had. "I went out there making clear I didn't want to see him even painted gold! If I go back now, he won't believe me ...". But would she let Jolie stole the time machine? What would she do if Drakken someday found out that Shego hadn't done anything about it, and she could prevent it? Would herself can stand to live with the guilt? No. She had to prevent that from happening. 

She thought a moment. Drakken had built a time machine and a girl stole it, without making clear what would she do with it. Shego focused thinking. Who would hate it? The answer came to him when lightning cut the sky, causing her to remember when almost died electrocuted crashing a Drakken's machine, and especially who had swung her and made her clashes against the machine: Kim Possible! "Of course, Kimmie! She wouldn't like it if knew and would for sure try to prevent Jolie back in time." But Shego stopped at the same time. Seek assistance from her greatest enemy? Would that work? But it was the only way possible ... 

Shego looked at the clock. It was 2 am. But how was Christmas Day, Kimmie probably still be awake, celebrating with family. Shego wasn't sure if she was home, but decided to go there anyway. "I'm not lying; she'll have to listen to me." Shego got dressed, left the hotel and took a taxi to Kim Possible's home. 

Meanwhile, Jolie had just finished washing the kitchen. She walked silently into the room where Drakken had left the time machine and took it. Then she ran to her bed, picked up the phone and unlock the screen, but paused to see that a password was requested for access to the unit. Within seconds she realized that cell wasn't hers, and hers wasn't there. On the screen appeared a picture. Looking more closely Jolie was realized that was the phone of Shego, since the photo was of her. 

"I need to call Mom before the morning ..." Jolie recalled, getting anxious, "What is the password for that business?" She tested something that came to mind, but to no avail. "Is it ... Mego? "She tried once again missing" Hego? "Not again" Go Team? ". She has tried everything that came to mind, but don't set the password. "Adrena Lynn, Camille Lion ...". Until she remembered something completely obvious, that not even Jolie knew why, had not tried yet. "Dr. Drakken? ". She typed in the cell and to her surprise it unlocked the screen. 

She quickly typed the number of the mother. She answered immediately. 

"Jolie, what happened?" Juliette asked to attend. 

"I did it! I'm with the time machine! 

"Perfect, I'll get you right now, can you hide it for one hour? 

"I'm sure, but hurry! 

Juliette didn't even reply, just hung up and ran to fetch her daughter. 

Jolie was quiet in bed until I realized that Drakken had woke up. "No, not now ..." she thought, "calm, don't despair ... Maybe he doesn't even note that the time machine is gone!" 

Unfortunately for Jolie, Drakken noted that the time machine wasn't in the place where he had left so he stepped in the room. 

"Jolie!" He called, seeing that his invention had vanished. Jolie quickly took off his clothes, put the sweater and messed up the bed, so that it seemed she was sleeping. Then she hid well the time machine in her bag that was locked up. 

"What happened? - She asked, pretending to be sleepy. 

"My time machine is gone! - He replied, clearly desperate. 

Jolie pretended to be worried as she thought of how to foil Drakken to she could walk away with the mother. 

"Can I get a water for you?" She asked. 

"Please ..." Drakken said. She ran to the kitchen and began to dream up a plan. "Maybe there's some sedative here ..." she thought, going quietly to dispense medicine and looking for a sedative. Soon found one. "Perfect, now I just give him the injection!" 

Suddenly she heard Drakken ask: 

"What is your mother doing out there?" 

She ran into the room and saw her mother, who soon entered. 

"Why did you jumped in the window? - Drakken asked, looking first at Juliette, then to Jolie. She said nothing, just ran to her mother. Without Drakken see, she showed the sedative, and the mother did "yes" to the head. 

"My mother just came to pick me up and get something." Jolie said, slightly breathless, with one hand behind her back holding the sedative. 

-At 2 o'clock in the morning?" Drakken asked again. 

-Calm down, we'll go away soon." Jolie replied, approaching Drakken. Within seconds she was well ahead of him. She breathed a little and said "But I think you'll have to come with us! 

At the speed of an ostrich she pulled the sedative and applied it in Drakken's neck. 

"Fast, Jolie, go take the time machine!" Juliette cried. Drakken was unconscious at the time due to the sedative effect. Jolie went to her bag, got it and handed it to her mother. 

"Quick, grab him and let's go!" Juliette ordered. Jolie grabbed Drakken by the arms and carried him along with it. 

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado


	8. Traumatic Pasts

Part 8 – Traumatic Pasts 

Shego knocked on Kim Possible house's door. It was raining heavily and very cold. Within seconds the door opened and she saw Anne Possible, who wore a party dress long-sleeved light green. 

Anne quickly recognized Shego. 

"Kimmie?" She called, going into the house but leaving the door open "what is your green enemy doing outside there?" 

"Shego?" 

Shego recognized Kim Possible's voice. The enemy came running to the door, with that bright light blue dress. She stopped right in front of Shego suspiciously. 

"Calm down, Kimmie, it's not what you think, I'm not here to fight." 

"What do you want?" Kim asked. 

Shego looked at her own clothes, drenched by rain. The hair was the same. 

"Can I come in or not?" She asked, pointing upward as if to say "it's raining outside." 

"Come in." Kim sighed, giving way to the enemy. Shego entered. Kim closed the door and followed her. Once the two reached the living room, where was all the Kim's family, she asked "So what do you want here?" 

"I know you have all reasons to distrust me" Shego began to explain "but believe me: it's true! 

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked, slightly sarcastic. 

"No." Shego replied "A horrible thing happened. Or if not yet happened will happen soon!" 

"What?"  
"Dr. Drakken was building a time machine to go to the past and prevent you from becoming a hero, but ..." 

"Why does that seem to me he has tried this before?" 

"I know, I got the same impression, but it's nothing. Well, back to the subject, he was building it until an intern came to the den, called Jolie." 

"Jolie?" 

Ridiculous, I agree, but the deal is that she wasn't there to do an internship! Pretended to be a good girl who did perfect domestic service just to Dr. Drakken trust her! To then steal the time machine to solve personal problems, apparently! I found that seeing the messages on her cell phone." 

"And what I have with it?" 

"Nothing, indeed, but the fact is that I need help! I have to stop this girl from stealing the time machine, but for that I need you to help me!" 

"Why? Aren't you the "Shego" who gets everything alone and don't need anyone?" 

"I would prevent Jolie by myself if I could, but if I go there now and say this to Dr. D. he won't believe me ..." 

"Why? And why aren't you there now?" 

"I'm not there now because we fought! Me and dr. Drakken had an "argument" and I left the den crazy by anger. With such a hurry I picked up the Jolie's cellphone instead of mine!" 

Kim walked into the room for a few seconds and then replied: 

"Sorry, Shego, but I cannot trust you. To me this whole story seems to be a big trap!" 

"It's true, Kimmie! Please, only you can help me! And another thing: Who knows what this girl will make with the time machine? You should investigate as always do!"  
"Shego, nor if I believe what you say, why should I help you?" 

Shego was in silence for a few seconds, breathing deeply. Kim was already heading toward her as if she wanted her to leave. 

"Because I saved your life." Shego replied, causing everyone in the room looking for her. Kim didn't seem to remember it "I saved you from Warmonga 2 times! And returned you the Kimmunicator!" 

"You saved me because wanted to be the one to destroy me! Great reason to save someone ..." 

Shego didn't respond. 

"But, however, I saved you!" 

"It doesn't matter. I won't help you, I'm sure you're lying to me." 

The Kimmunicator rang. 

"Hi, Wade, you won't believe what happened." Kim attended "Shego is here in my house trying to fool me with a story of "time machine, intern ..."..." 

"Kim, Kim!" Wade called "I know it sounds strange, but she is telling the truth!" 

"How so?" Kim asked. 

"I just saw here in a villain's web page that Drakken is really building a time machine!" 

"Web page?" Kim asked. 

"Yeah, I already told him to don't spread to anyone that is building something, to prevent some wag put it on the Internet! - Shego sighed - but he doesn't listen to me ..." 

"Shego, what was the name of the alleged intern?" Kim asked. 

"Jolie Brook." Shego replied. 

"Wade, do you know something about that Jolie?" 

"Let me see ..." Wade began researching on the computer. Within seconds he returned with the answer: "There is nothing here about a Jolie Brook, but about a Juliette Brook." 

"This is the name of her mother!" Shego remembered. 

"And what it says?" Kim asked. 

"Well" Wade began "Juliette Brook was married to a villain called Arnald Portenn, mad scientist, like Drakken. He died in an accident in an experiment ... But he was very rich at the time he married Juliette. But divorced her after 15 years and married another woman. Juliette already had her six children. Arnald tore up her skin in divorce. Therefore the children had to start working like crazy to support the family. As aides, like Shego. Have four years that this happened. No one knows anything more about them now." 

"See, Kimmie?" Asked Shego "She wants the time machine to prevent all this happen!" 

"I see." Kim sighed. "So ... Where is she, Shego?" 

"She was in the den when I left there." Shego replied. 

"Let's go. Ride, Wade?" 

"No need." Shego said, before Wade could indicate a ride "I came by plane, we can go by it." 

"So… Let's go ... - Kim sighed, quickly dismissing the whole family and apologizing for having to leave the Christmas party. 

1 hour later, at the lair ... 

Shego and Kim entered the lair through the main entrance. Shego began combing the area in search of Drakken or the time machine. But found neither. 

"Shego ... There is nobody here ..."Kim said, trying to convince the enemy." 

That's impossible..." Shego groaned, starting to call for Drakken. 

Kim walked into the room until you find a sedative on the floor. 

"Shego, look at that!" She called. Shego came quickly and looked at the object. Kim went on "It was applied to someone" 

"The time machine isn't here ..." Shego said "Neither dr. Drakken ..." 

"Wade, can you trace Drakken?" Kim asked. 

"Was he with some electronic object?" Wade asked. 

"The cellphone for sure." Shego replied. 

"What is the number?" Wade asked. Shego said the full number. Wade began to trace. Kim was quiet. Suddenly, Wade said "I found! But, as much it seems to be impossible, he is moving at 30 000 feet off the ground! On a plane!" 

"But he doesn't fly plane ..." Shego said "If he does, would have gone find me when I left!" 

"What about Jolie? And Juliette?" Kim asked. Shego didn't respond. It was already obvious for both that Jolie and Juliette had brought Drakken along with the time machine. Shego looked at Kim, who suggested "Let's go find him?" 

"Come on, I fly up there." Shego nodded. 

"Wade, tell us how to get to where Drakken is. Shego will take us there." 

The two went to the plane. 

On the and Juliette Jolie's plane… 

Drakken was tied down. Jolie was standing near the time machine, and watched him. Juliette was riding. 

"You won't get rid of your problems this way!" Drakken tried to tell Jolie. 

"Silence!" She cried. 

"You don't know how to use it!" Drakken said. 

"You will tell us." 

"I will not!" 

"Yes you will ..." 

"You cannot force me!" 

"Yes we can ..." Jolie said, looking for a gun that was on the table. Drakken was thinking of what to do to escape from that weapon, but couldn't find a solution. "I miss the block D. .. And that cellmate "most unbearable impossible "...". Everything else seemed to be better than being strapped into an airplane, being threatened and no way to escape. And without the woman he loved. 

"I will not tell you how to use the time machine!" He said. 

"That is what we'll see ..." Jolie replied, walking to her mother. 

"I'll escape somehow!" Drakken shouted 

"There is no escape." Jolie said "We are in the air, more than 30,000 feet above the ground! If you scream no one will hear and the only way leave this place is jumping out of the plane. It means, die." 

"I'll find a way!" 

Jolie laughed. 

"Yeah, you had every reason to despair when your aide was leaving. - She scoffed - now has more Shego to save you ..." 

Suddenly the plane's door broke and thrown inside. In the place where the door was appeared the figure of a woman with long hair. 

"I wouldn't count on it ..." Shego said (the figure), pouncing on Jolie and causing her to fall. 

"Shego?" Drakken inquired, looking at the aide. 

"Quick, Shego, get him and the time machine," said Kim, also coming in the door kicked in "I'll try to land this plane!" 

"Kim Possible?" Drakken asked again, as he normally does when sees the enemy. 

"You're not going anywhere!" Kim shouted as approached Juliette, trying to take the wheel of her. 

"Get off me, nosy teenager!" Juliette screamed, pushing away from Kim. Kim retorted.  
Shego kept Jolie on the floor. 

"What are you doing here, Shego?" Drakken asked. 

What do you think?" She asked, smiling "I'm sorry, I accused you yesterday ..." 

"It was my fault." He took over, returning the smile. 

"Shego, not that I'm wanting your help, but stop talking to your boss and concentrate!" Kim screamed. Shego turned her eyes to Jolie, but was surprised when she slapped her. Shego didn't flinch, but Jolie got up and went to the time machine. 

"Give it to me, girl!" Shego ordered, bringing the green plasma in her hands. 

"Never!" Jolie yelled, dodging an attack from Shego. 

"That is what we'll see!" Shego shouted, shooting Jolie again, this time nearly hitting her arm. 

"Stay away from my daughter, you bitch with plasma-hands!" Juliette screamed, striking Kim, dropping the wheel and going to Shego. Kim didn't get up. 

"Go fuck, you ..." Shego huffed and began to fight with Juliette. 

"Drop my mother!" Jolie tried to defend her mother, without success. 

Kim finally got up and went to the wheel. "Come on, how does it work?" She asked. The steering wheel was unlike any she had ever seen. She got the Kimmunicator and asked: 

"Wade, control the plane ..." 

But her attempt was in vain, as the plane began to shake violently, causing the Kimmunicator fell from her hands. She couldn't find it, so went to the wheel to try an emergency landing but one of the plasma's shots of Shego hit it. 

"Shego, the steering wheel!" Kim shouted, not knowing what else to do. 

"Sorry ..." Shego groaned, falling because of the swing plane. 

Mother, who is driving?" Jolie asked, lowering that Shego not to settle. 

"Hold-up, the plane will crash!" Kim screamed. 

Drakken started shouting loudly, Shego went to him, Jolie held her mother and Kim ordered: 

"There's a land below, skip, fast! 

Everybody jumped through the door kicked in and ended up falling into a kind of ballroom. The plane crashed at the same location, but didn't hit anyone. Shego looked at the place for a few seconds to realize where he was: 

"Is this the Senior Senior's island'?" She asked, recognizing Senior Senior, Junior, Dementor and her friend Camille Lion in the place. 

"Shego, what's going on?" Asked Camille. Adrena Lynn appeared right behind her. 

"Drakken, Shego ..." Senior Senior said, seeing that they were there "What a grand entrance, I thought you wouldn't come... 

"And we wouldn't!" Drakken said, getting rid of some strings that were still in him. "That was an accident!" 

"People, concentration!" Kim reminded them, holding Juliette by the arms. 

"What is it?" Junior asked, approaching the father. 

"I won't let you steal the time machine!" Shego cried, going to help Kim. 

"It's a long story ..." Drakken sighed, answering the question of Junior. He began searching in the floor, until see the time machine and catch it at the same time. 

"I'll find Jolie!" Shego said, leaving Juliette Kim and started to search for Jolie. Suddenly, Jolie appeared right behind Shego, holding a big gun. 

"Freeze, you all!" She cried. Everyone stopped what they were doing at the same time. 

"Do you think a gun can go against my powers?" Shego asked, rising plasma in the hands. 

"Shego stop now!" Kim cried "She is holding a bazooka, if she throws, you'll turn to ground beef, along with all who are near!" 

"Turn off this plasma now!" Jolie commanded, firmly holding the gun. Shego obeyed. Junior went under a table. Jolie turned to Kim and ordered "Let go of my mother!" 

Juliette Kim quit on the spot. Drakken tried to hide the time machine, but Jolie realized. 

"Take this time machine for my mother now!" She screamed. Drakken walked slowly to Juliette and gave her the time machine. Jolie continued "Good." 

"Where did you get that gun?" Kim asked. 

"I was on the plane ... If an emergency occurred ..." Jolie replied "Luckily it wasn't destroyed in the fall ..." 

Juliette showed the time machine to her daughter. 

"Now my mother and I will go back in time ... And nothing will have happened ..." 

"You don't know what are stirring" Drakken warned "it's very dangerous to try to change the history, you must be a genius to ..." 

"Shut up!" Jolie shouted, pointing the bazooka to Drakken "My mother made a mistake in the past that condemned the life of the whole family. But now we'll to go back and fix everything ..." 

"What you suffered was so bad?" Shego asked. 

"The wretched of my father changed my mother for another woman and left us with nothing! I actually am the oldest of six children ... And all this time I was watching my brothers suffer, my mother working like crazy ... Not to mention all I had to do. But now it's over. When we go back in time I'll make my mother divorced my father long before he even did that! When I was born she'll get a divorce and fight for the money. What we'll going to make her win. So will be just me, her and the money!" 

"You don't want to change a traumatic past." Shego said "The last of you is only because of a traumatic choice your mother made! If she had chosen the right thing when could, nothing would have been like! This isn't a trauma, she chose it! I have a traumatic past. And didn't choose any of it! The worst part is that I cannot change it so easily ..." 

"It's not my problem ..." Jolie broke. 

"And for you to change your past, you will prevent your brothers were born! 

"It will be good for them, they won't suffer!" 

"I can change my past in the same way as you. Making my mother divorced my father when there was time. But I don't do it, to don't prevent my brothers are born! I suffered much more than them, but also their childhood was terrible! But they overcame it! If anyone still has the trauma of the past that's me! I wouldn't destroy their lives to fix the mine!" 

"Enough, I'm not interested in what happened in your past!" Jolie shouted, pointing the bazooka to Shego. There was a brief moment of silence. In between, Kim walked quietly to what was left of the plane and searched the Kimmunicator. Jolie was busy with Shego, so didn't mind what Kim was doing. "I found!" She thought upon seeing the Kimmunicator in the ground. Quickly she called Wade and whispered: 

"Call the police ... On the island of Senior Senior ..." 

As she spoke, Juliette walked to her daughter to begin the journey in time. 

"You won't do that!" Shego cried, almost picking up the time machine from Juliette's hands. 

"If you move I'll shoot!" Jolie threatened. 

"Do it!" Shego challenged, taking the time machine "Do it!" 

Jolie shot. Everyone ran away, and Shego jumped in the air to defend herself, but went through a glass window. 

"Shego, NO!" Drakken shouted, thinking that the aide had been reached. Everyone began to stare at the broken window, waiting to see if Shego would be there or not. Suddenly a cry of pain echoed through the site. Shego who was screaming. She appeared in the smoke, full of blood on her right side. 

"If you move, I'll shoot again!" Jolie threatened, still holding the bazooka. 

Shego looked at her sarcastically. Then she tore part of the clothes, making a large cut is visible, and ascended hands. But didn't shoot anyone, just spent the plasma in the cutting.  
Everyone stared at her in amazement, even Jolie. The cut of her skin was fading as the plasma touched. 

"Yes ..." Shego said at the end of cure "My powers do more than what people know ... For example, if I pass the lighted hand over any hurt mine, it'll be cured, as you just seen! And more: If acid touches my skin, not erodes, and if I touch fire, it won't burn me! Nobody knew, because I never needed to use anything other than plasma hands before!" 

Jolie was ready to shoot again when some helicopters appeared in the sky. 

"Shoot her, Shego!" Kim screamed. Shego obeyed. The plasma was shot up so fast Jolie that made her drop the bazooka. Within seconds the helicopters landed. All they saw was the police, then ran in fear of being caught. Only Shego, Drakken, Jolie and Juliette were in place in addition to Kim. 

"Freeze, you all!" A policeman ordered. Soon guns were pointed to everybody. 

"The problem here are they only the two women, others not." Kim said, making the police went to Jolie and Juliette. "Take them!" 

Drakken approached Shego. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

I think so ..." She replied "still hurts a bit down here, but ..." 

She said nothing more, only smiled at him. 

"I think I can go." Kim said, looking at Shego and Drakken. 

"I never thought I'd say it," Shego confessed "but ... Thanks Kimmie." 

"You're welcome." 

But that doesn't change our relationship! - Shego reminded her. 

"Of course it doesn't!" Kim agreed, rising in the police helicopter and leaving. Even far away, the screams of Jolie and Juliette were heard by those who were in the ballroom. Gradually the villains were coming back and starting to look at Drakken and Shego. 

"Can anyone explain to me what happened here?" Junior asked, coming out from under the table. 

"Well, those ..." Shego began to explain, but suddenly she stopped and let out another scream of pain. 

"Shego, what happened?" Drakken asked. 

Shego put her hand on her hip and the sleeve was stained with blood. 

"I guess I didn't realize this cut!" Shego shouted, ripping a piece of clothing over and faced with a horrible cut, full of broken glass inside. "I will cure it ..." 

"No!" Drakken warned" There are lots of broken glass there, if you close the cut they will stay there and cause infections! 

"But I'm losing too much blood ..." Shego groaned. 

"You'll be okay, gonna be alright ..."Drakken said. 

Shego started getting weak. Gradually her vision was getting blurry. Until she fainted.

Author's note: I know this is a long chapter, but I'm sure the next (and probably last one) won't be SO long.


	9. All About Us

Part 9 - All About Us 

"It was just 5 pm in Go City. By the sidewalks near to the municipal school, Shego was going back home. She had spent more time there than needed. The mother hadn't gone to pick her up. As much as the teacher insisted that she went home on foot along to younger siblings, Shego refused. The fact that the mother didn't go picking her up meant that something was happening inside the house. Something Shego didn't want to see. With only seven years old she had seen things that other kids never knew that existed. But she had to return home some time. 

The sun was setting. Many little girls the same age would be afraid of the dark, but not Shego. It could be dangerous to walk the streets alone, but her home was worse. Shego looked ahead. Her home was just feet away. She could see the light of the house through the window of the living room. Her siblings were probably there. 

Shego took a deep breath and opened the yard's gate. Upon approaching the door she heard the sound of bottles breaking. "Again ..." she thought. Even scared, Shego opened the door. At first she only saw her mother crying, lying on the floor. Over the moment the image of the Wegos crying it the improvised crib, built by Shego, joined the image of the mother. Soon she saw her little brother Hego huddled behind the couch, near a broken vodka bottle. 

Shego knew what was happening. There was much drinking at her feet, and also cigarettes. Her father had eaten or smoked all that, and certainly at that moment he was drunk. After the moment Shego looked at the floor, she heard her brother Mego scream in the kitchen: 

"Shego, beware!" 

Shego saw at the time an empty glass bottle being thrown in her direction. She bent down, falling on the floor. The bottle hit the right leg, but not hurt. Everything happened in less than one minute. 

"Help me, Mego!" Shego cried, coming out to meet her brother in the kitchen. She would have gotten there if the father didn't grab her long black hair. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He screamed, holding the daughter tightly. 

"Let her go!" Cried the mother "Let her go!" 

Shego escaped of the father and ran to her brother Mego. The mother was kneeling, begging for the father to leave the children alone. Shego continued hugging her brother, until the father turned to them. He would beat them if the mother didn't spring up him before. But that was in vain. The father blocked her, hitting her face. She fell down and appeared to faint. 

"Mama!" Mego cried, running to his mother. Shego didn't know what to do. She tried to follow her brother, but the father grabbed her again. 

"Stay away from me!" Shego shouted, trying to force her father to let her go. 

"Shut up!" The father yelled, pulling her somewhere. Shego shouted for help but nobody came to help her. The father continued to pull her until you reach dark dusty room. 

Shego couldn't see anything. All she felt was the mattress of the bed where was being tied and the ropes on her legs and arms. But she didn't expect what was about to come. She didn't even know what it was. She was just a child, who, for more matures than was, was still too young for that. 

After the ropes cut her skin, Shego felt the worst pain of her life. She didn't know what her father was doing to her, only knew that it hurt. The darkness doesn't frighten her before, but now everything was scary. Shego saw only the father's face upon her because of a small light coming from a hole in the shutter of the window. But she didn't think about who was there. Just in what was feeling. Pain. Pain that a child shouldn't feel. Pain that just raped a woman knows. She screamed. ". 

Shego opened her eyes. There was nobody upon her now. She took a deep breath. It had all been a dream. She could only hear the noise of the radio. 

"Shego, are you okay?" 

Shego heard the voice of Drakken. She shook her head and saw him beside the bed. 

"Yes... I think ..." Shego replied. She tried to move, but felt a terrible pain in the hip. 

"Do not move, there are still glass shards that cut!" Drakken warned. Shego's eyes directed at herself and noticed she was full of blood from the cut on the hip. She also realized that was in her pajamas and the blouse was raised, only covering the bust. 

"How did I get in this ..." She began to ask. Drakken, who already knew what was the question, said quickly: 

"I'm sorry, your clothes were full of blood and I had to clean this cut!" 

"Take it easy, okay." She tried to calm him. 

"I swear I didn't see anything close ... Unless your underwear, but ..." 

"There's no problem. I'm the one who should apologize. I put you in danger, Kimmie also ... I mean, not that I care about her, but ... But about you ..." 

"I'm okay. Better still thinking that you might not be alive, but you are." 

"Not to mention the damage I caused in Senior Senior's house ..." 

"He can afford." 

Shego smiled. Drakken approached her, holding a cloth and some tools for first aid. 

"I'll finish cleaning it, OK?" He asked, crouching beside her. 

"OK." She replied. He dipped the cloth into something and started to pass the cut. Shego felt strange. He was touching her carefully and delicately. A touch unlike any other she had ever felt before. Not to mention the place where he was touching. The last time Shego had been really touched somewhere near that, a bit down precisely, was in the night of the dream she had just had. For more than the touch of his abusive drunk father was nothing like what she felt now, Shego remembered him. He remembered the dream she had just had. Pain. Nothing was worse than that pain. With images of the worst day of her life in her head, she started moaning like a child crying. 

"I know it's burning, but ..." Drakken said. 

"It's not ..." Shego groaned, starting to cry. 

"So what happened? - He asked her, stopping to clean the cut. She cried a little and then replied: 

"Just a dream ..." 

"A bad one?" 

"No ..." She sighed, trying to pretend. 

"Don't lie to me, Shego. What was it this time?" 

She began to sob. Only then replied: 

"It was time that I had this nightmare ..." 

"What? The shock, the chain ..." 

"The past ..." 

"What thing of the past?" 

Shego sighed. She looked at him and then said: 

"To understand my nightmare you must first know what happened before. Really before. When it all began." 

He looked at her as if asking her to tell them everything. 

"February 3, 1989. What they used to tell me was that I was born at home with the help of Grandma and my father. Exactly at midnight. My father wanted me to call Larigo and Margaret ... 

You call her mother by her name?" Drakken asked, interrupting the story. 

"It will get there." Shego explained "Margaret wanted my name to be Shevannya. They used to tell me that they were discussing what would be my name for 1 hour, until, in the middle of the discussion they talked the names at the same time. Margaret began said the syllable "She" just before my father say "go". So fast, that it formed "Shego." Once they realized that the name "Shego" join the two names they wanted. So they called me like that. 

"So your real name is really Shego?" 

"Yes. The family found it strange, but no worse than Larigo. Or Shevannya. Well, everyone was so happy with the birth of a baby thah 10 months later the Mego came. He was born in December. Margaret loved kids, so she was very happy. My father too. He was working hardly and was an honest person. We had much money at the time. Margaret used to tell me that when Hego was born, shortly before the Mego's 2 years birthday, our family was almost the richest of the city. But the important thing was that we lived well. It was like that until Christmas of 1993. I remember the last Christmas until today. 

"Why "last"? 

"Because in the new year my father left home and never returned. He had said he was going into a bar with coworkers and return to the family feast. But he didn't. Margaret was heartbroken. She didn't know where he was. I was 4 years old, but I could understand that my father wasn't home. And he didn't come back. Happened one day, two days, one week ... Nothing. Until one night he came back. But out of himself. Drunk. He was very scary. Margaret tried to take him to a hospital but he refused. Hit her. Hit me, Mego ... I didn't know what was to be alcoholic. Or drugged. But I knew that my father wasn't well. That year was the hell for the whole family. My father stopped working and spent all we had on drink and drugs. Margaret brought us out of private school because she couldn't pay for tuition. Started studying at the municipal school. And we were in this situation. The years passed and my father was deteriorating more and more. Margaret tried to work while we were in school, but sometimes my father even let her leave the house. On days that he had seizures. Nobody came to pick us up at school, so we had to walk home. But the worst was in 1996 when my father was so sick that hit all people at home. We hadn't any money to pay for food, and to make matters worse, my father had taken my mother to bed by to force a few months ago. You can imagine what happened. She got pregnant, and Wegos were born. There was no money to support three children, worse 5. It was on July 15, 1996, that I suffered the worst trauma of my life, the one I just dreamed with. When I got home that afternoon, my father was very ill. I don't know how much had been drunk or drugged, just know that almost beat Margaret and while she was unconscious, he took me quarter and... And ... 

"What did he do to you?" 

"I didn't know what it was then ..." Shego gasped "I was 7 years old, I was a child! He made me a thing that almost ruined my life! That's why my old dating didn't work! When the guys found out that I was not a virgin, got mad and tossed me! 

"So you're not a virgin?" 

"No! But it was not my fault! It was not my fault! I even knew what was sex, I was a kid! I did nothing, was my father who raped me I Almost didn't survive after that ... The salvation was the meteor ... The next day, around 16 pm, I woke up on the floor. Margaret knew what had happened to me, but didn't tell me. She said that didn't know. She was taking care of me when my father woke up from a faint by overdose of drink. He knocked on Margaret again and she ordered me and my brother to go to the tree house. We went there and took the Wegos. We stayed there for a while, until the meteor hit us ... Passed out after that. Just woke up the next day. Each with their own power. They were happy, but I wasn't. My powers seem to don't count for nothing. Just made me stay that way. Everyone laughed at school about my green skin. And it was getting worse and worse, because my lips got black and even I make up, I couldn't hide them. The boys did not like me. I started to think that those powers were a curse. I only understand the usefulness of them in one night 1999. I was 10. My father was having another crisis. Margaret begged him not to hurt me or my brothers. But he was doing that. I heard him saying he would kill me, kill my brothers and do Margaret watch everything. It was horrible. They didn't even know I was awake. But I was sitting on my bed, shaking with fear. When he broke down the door of my room, I cringed in the corner. I remember Margaret screamed that I was just a baby and to leave me alone. But he didn't stop. It was up to me, flashed a knife and was about to slit my throat when, in front of me, I saw a woman appear. Identical to what I am today, just wearing different clothes. She pushed my father away and turned to me. I tried to touch her, but couldn't. I didn't believe in spirits till that moment. The woman told me to use my powers, and ascended the hand. Her power was equal to mine. Then she disappeared. As smoke. And my father returned with the knife. Ready to kill me. When he was with the knife near me, I did what the woman had said. I tossed green plasma in his face, and he retreated, leaving the knife down. I remember clearly how Margaret looked at me. She ran up to me and hugged me. I asked her who was the woman that had appeared, and she told me. 

"Who was her?" 

"My mother. Margaret said her name was Sheanna and she died in childbirth. For me to be born." 

"So, Margaret wasn't your mother? 

"No. My father had an affair with my mother. Before he knew that she was pregnant, they broke up. And he met Margaret. But my mother went to him again when made an examination and saw that would die in childbirth. She asked him to stay with the baby. Margaret agreed to accept a child who wasn't her daughter, cause was already scheduled to be married my father. So when I was born and my mother died, Margaret took up her role." 

Shego wiped tears from his eyes and looked at Drakken. 

"I'm sorry for all this ..." He said, touching her face. 

"It was horrible until my father died. I was 14. Unfortunately, Margaret also died when I was 17. That was another reason for me to leave the Go Team. Didn't stand to be in that place without her. She was a mother to me ... 

There was a moment of silence. Shego seemed relieved to be able to tell everything to someone. 

"The court is already clean." Drakken said, looking at the cut on her hip "I've given the points too." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. By the way, Merry Christmas." 

Shego smiled. 

"It's the best Christmas I ever spent." She said. 

"Shego ... Remember the time machine? I didn't build to prevent Kim Possible to become a heroine. She was a gift to you. 

"For me?" 

"Yeah. To you change your past." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes. And then when Juliette was taken by the police, they returned me it. It's right here. Go back in time and change all that. 

Drakken extended the time machine to Shego. It was a little dirty because of shots, but still seemed to be working. Shego grabbed it in her hand. 

"Just press this button and set the date here." Drakken said, pointing with his finger. 

Shego thought for a moment. "Now I can change everything ... I can prevent my father rape me, impairs me ... Or better! I can prevent him to go to that bar! So he wouldn't get addicted to drugs or drink! But wait a minute ... Why did I get my powers? Because my father had a seizure and I ran to the tree house! If he hadn't that crisis, I never would have won my powers ... And without my powers I wouldn't have ..." 

"What happened, Shego?" Drakken asked, seeing that the aide hesitated. 

"I don't want it." She replied. 

"Shego, think! Change the past! Prevent your father to abuse you, that ... 

Shego came up Drakken and did it "shhh" calmly. 

"If my father hadn't been like that, I never would have won my powers. And without my powers it wouldn't have Go Team. And if the Go Team didn't exist, I would have never given up on her. And never would have become a villain... So, never would have found you..." 

Drakken sighed, only then replied: 

"Do it anyway." 

"I cannot." 

"Why not? Prefer not know you of see you suffer." 

"I will suffer more if not by your side. Away from you I feel empty ... Like part of me was not with me. I discovered this when I left you yesterday." 

Drakken said nothing, just looked at Shego. It was the same Shego as he had dreamed now. 

The radio began playing a song. 

"Do you know that song?" Shego asked. 

"No, and you?" 

"No" 

The chorus of the song said:

"It's all about us /  
All about us /  
It's all about /  
All about us /  
All about us /  
There's a theme that they can't touch /  
Cause you know, oh /  
It's all about us /  
All about us /  
It's all about /  
All about us /  
All about us  
Run away if we must/  
Cause you know, oh /  
It's all about us /  
It's all about us /  
It's all about us /  
It's all about us /  
And no one can touch /  
It's all about us /  
It's all about us ... / " 

"If they hurt you - Drakken and Shego said together - they hurt me too." 

She looked into his eyes. He did the same. He automatically took her hand. She smiled. 

"It was true what I raved yesterday morning." Drakken confessed "I love you, Shego." 

Shego almost cried. Her legs were trembling and her heart pounding. 

"I must tell you something" she whispered "I love you too." 

He smiled to her. 

"They don't know /  
They can't see /  
Who we are ... /  
Fear is the enemy/  
Hold on tight/  
Hold to me /  
Cause tonight ... / "

"But I'm afraid ..." Shego sighed "Of what people would say..." 

"Don't be afraid. It's you, me ... And it's all about us." 

"And no one can touch..." 

"It's all about us." 

"It's all about us." 

They approached more and more, and he kissed her. Shego closed her eyes to worry less and only think about that kiss. The kiss that she had waited all her life, without even knowing, was happening now. Her past didn't matter anymore. She only wanted what was happening.

"It's all about us /  
All about us /  
It's all about /  
All about us /  
All about us /  
There's a theme that they can't touch/  
Cause you know, oh /  
It's all about us /  
All about us /  
It's all about /  
All about us /  
All about us  
Run away if we must/  
Cause you know, oh /  
It's all about us /  
It's all about us /  
It's all about us /  
It's all about us /

And no one can touch /  
It's all about us /  
It's all about us ... / "

They approached each other more. The past wouldn't disturb them, neither the present nor the future. Bound by a controversial love, but a true love. The bond that united them would never break. Nothing could separate them. Neither Kim Possible, neither chain, neither electric chair.  
Without thinking of anything else, they remained together, in the kiss that bound their lives forever.

"It's all about us."

Author's note: Done! Did you like it? That's my first fanfic. Based in the music "All About Us" by t.A.T.u. I wrote this chapter listening to "Cold Case Love" by Rihanna, and "All About Us".

This is a special chapter for me, my favorite. Talks about past… Overcoming… And love. About what a person gives up to be with who she loves. Exactly what Shego did. She gave up changing that horrible past just to be with Drakken.

Hope you liked it!

P.S.: I don't own any character of this story, just Jolie and Juliette.

Links to listen to the song "All About Us", by t.A.T.u.:

.com/watch?v=6yP4Nm86yk0

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado


End file.
